burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Portal talk:Clan
Can any modifications please be discussed here first. ---- PC Clan? Which users would be interested in a PC leg of our Paradise clan? :Well it's only fair since we have a PS3, PS2, & Xbox 360 section of the clan. I'm sure some people here has the PC version & maybe adding a PC will bring in more members. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 02:31, September 3, 2009 (UTC) The CLAN CARD is now LIVE! A quick notification to say that an auxiliary project to the New Ranking System has now been completed by Rappy. The Clan Card is now operational and we have entered the beta period until the New Ranking System is live as well, until then, all users are called to include this template in their user pages and report any unlikely and unexpected issues to either Rappy or Myself. Thanks to all and get that template on your page! P.S.: As the ranking system is not yet live and our ranks aren't determined, all users are asked to enter "0" in the "ranks" input. (Except for those obvious cases such as admins of course) :Huh, it's cool & easy to put up. Now you all have to decide ranks for everyone. Good luck deciding them all. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 15:25, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Hey Spoil-t, just a quick note to say that you haven't input your joindate = ! Also your "quote" is a "Speed" too long (it has to fit in one line!) Would you mind either removing a "speed"? You could also try reducing the font size. Otherwise, you might have to change quote completely... Thanks mate :::I already chose ranks for PS3 members here. September 5th Clan Meeting PS3 Yeah a shame really... but we had our laughs and some interesting people came over. I have made good progress! I am know only 12 challenges away from completing all the car challenges, 12 left in 7 player! Soo close! Do you think you'll be available to help me tomorrow Ex? ;-) :Sorry. I'll be out tomorrow morning. I probably will be back on around the same time as I was today. ::Hey I'm really sorry I forgot to say I wouldn't be online for the meet. I went to the beach for the week-end and I didn't know how long I'd be staying. Anyhow I'll catch you guys next Saturday! -Namdamyo 16:23, September 7, 2009 (UTC) 360 LOL, in the first paragraph, you called me by my gamertag, but when you were listing the attendance, you put my Burnopedia name down. :P Just something random I noticed. Anyhoo, yeah, FINALLY achieved the Boostin' Around the World achievement, as well as them Cops and Robbers ones. Nobody does that mode, for some reason. Thanks, man. :D AssassinLegend 05:16, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :Fixed! And You're welcome. Just speak up when you '''DO' talk. It's impossible to hear you.--The Vercetti 05:38, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Heh. :P AssassinLegend 16:59, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Moved from Blog Ex asked me to move the Blog post here, so I did. OK. I've been a clan member for about a month now and I must say, Wow! I like the rankings system and the clan cards. But, I think that they need a little more personalization. For instance, some people, like me, have a signature or preferred car. I think that there should be an area on the clan card that says preferred car or boost type. This also goes along with my profile ideas. I am a noob at editing and coding, and let's face it, a lot of the rest of us are, too. But how cool would it be to have a random car show up on your user page? Even better would be to choose from a list of cars and show them off. Is it possible on Wikia? Second, the clan meetings. I like how they are now, but I have a suggestion that a lot of us new Burnout players will like. How about one weekend a month, we get together, and just do challenges. No racing, no discussions, just challenges. Wouldn't it be cool if all Burnopedia clan members had the Diamond P12? If this could happen, I volunteer to be an operator, organizer, and host. (If you want it in further detail of my plans, leave me a message on my Talk page.) September 12 Clan Meeting PS3 I won every Road Rage for the team, hehehe & that first Marked Man I completely raped everyone. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 20:44, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :The meet was pretty good in my opinion, even though there were some technical difficulties for some with mics. Concerning mics, we should make a rule that those with constant background noise should turn off their mics altogether, as well as not get angry at other players who are telling them to turn it down. :@spoil-t: stop bragging so much man! we've all figured out for ourselves you did a good job lol -Namdamyo 20:59, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::True, for the mics, good job bringing it up... I like having the mics on, but I finally turned it off, seeing as I was the only one having it on. If anyone has a mic but have problems using it, then check the sound and mic settings and activate the Echo Cancel feature... :::'Darn, I knew I would be the cause of it ending if I left, but I really had to vacuum. :( Babadingldoo 22:12, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::No worries Babs, you held up 3 hours so that's good! Unless Lincoln was there before the official 1PM start, his attendance did not count. He either had problems connecting to the room, or just left. I doubt he stayed for even a minute. Even though JC and MetaKraken eventually left the meeting, they at least stayed for a while, and participated in some freeburn games and races. Xbox 360 Who are you to say? Though, if no one wants to host it, I guess that will have to be. :It was just a recommendation. I'll still host for now, but if it's like today for the next few weeks, who knows?--The Vercetti Mail 20:05, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Really, if no one comes to the meeting except for the host then why waste the time to host it. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 20:45, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, ow. Sorry about not reading your latest message--I had to leave really quickly. AssassinLegend 22:52, September 12, 2009 (UTC) September 19th Clan Meeting PS3 No reports for today's meeting? :I didn't fully understand what Ex was saying on the mic... I was in the lobby for 10 mins along with JC096. We played a Stunt Run and then Exlonox launched another but immediately went AFK. During the event I heard some banging noises through Ex's mic, probably hammering nails in! (DIY?) and after 2 minutes he went offline... TBH I'm quite confused, Exlonox could you clarify? (Namdam also apologizes for not coming) ::Someone stopped by my house unannounced. I thought I could deal with them in a second but I ended up having to turn my system off. Hope I didn't make anyone too mad. ::Oh, and the hammering was probably the construction next door. :P :::Hehe ok lol, no worries mate! XBOX 360 We played Halo 3 campaign instead. :Would have come, but my cousin started shouting at me that it was his turn to play on the Xbox. AssassinLegend 00:42, September 21, 2009 (UTC) September 26th Clan Meeting PS3 Perform better? We'll just say you had a headache... lol I had a good time even though I'm enraged against myself for not being able to take anyone down! lol it's amazing! oh well good times anyway! About the non-clan members, I'd just like to say that I '''did not' invite them, I noticed that the Lobby access was set to "Friends Only" so that's how some of my friends made it online... I also think some of them should be part of the Clan seeing their skills ingame! :What do you mean you didn't take anyone down? *'Cops and Robbers' :Even if I couldn't win, I at least wanted to put up 2 points to show I had put up a fight. *'Non members in freeburn' :I see, I didn't think that they were joining on their own. Since you suggested it, I also think it would be a great idea to send them a message about the wiki and our clan. One guy in particular that caught my attention was WiiFreak if that was one your friends. He seemed to get challenges done pretty quickly, and he also gave me some trouble in C&R. (even more when he was in the racing WTR) ::Ah well, better luck next time then. Takedowns? lol only joking it's just that I can never manage to pull off a takedown manoevre, I'm the one who usually gets TKd when I try lol, quite frustrating! No big deal... ::Yeah WiiFreak is one of my friends, I'll message him with a Burnopedia Clan flyer. I met him on the operation burnout forums so he may already know about us... ::::( I need to get a Friday off so I can attend a meeting again. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']]'''-t''' 01:04, September 27, 2009 (UTC) October 3rd Clan Meeting PS3 I'd just like to say that I am having very serious problems with the PSN service right now. My friends list partially loads and more importantly, the few people I see online cannot see me and therefore I cannot join the meet. Sending PMs through the PSN service doesn't seem too work either as I have sent Exlonox and SilverCCX messages but haven't received any response, so you 2 musn't be receiving anything. Will try again at 7PM GMT... :I haven't gotten any messages from you. That stinks. We miss you! lol Agreed, I discovered the best car of all time (well it's debatable of course...) I enjoyed our variant of CnR which proved to be loads of fun! Again WiiFreak played exceptionally well and I really wish he were part of the clan... Let's just hope I'll be at the height of all your expectations! :I also suffered a glitch near the end of the meeting where I couldn't hear any functioning headsets/mics. My apologies for not understanding what was going on for a little while, and thanks to those who filled me in with the text chat. ::It was a good laugh when we were surprised to see you not heading towards the island! ::About WiiFreak, I had already sent him an invite with the flyer last weekend, I'll try sending him another tomorrow... ::You did a great job hosting and I'm looking forward to next week for more Burnout action!!! (and pile-ups!) XBOX 360 Well, I played Halo 3: ODST and Forza 2 all day, but I did pop in Paradise and played with Renault CC for a while, if that counts.--[[User_talk:Modern day Vercetti|The Vercetti]] 03:38, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :I don't know what to think... Did you play for the Meet or just because you wanted to play Burnout Paradise? October 10th Meeting PS3 Sorry I had to get off. I had to deal with my sister. I'm not really up to going back on now. :The meeting pretty much crumbled after you left. Namdam left for work (or had to work on something), Seeks and Axeland stuck to paint glitching, and I just decided to leave a few minutes later. (nothing to do really) :(I know it's your business, but I'm guessing she really pissed you off if you dropped out like that) ::Yeah, her on top of Spoil-t pretty much had me fuming. Sorry, again. :::I left because I have do study for a test... but thanks for helping me complete the 5 player challenges I needed! - Namdamyo 22:37, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Xbox